Alphabet Soup
by PianoKeys913
Summary: A short story about Max and Logan and alphabet soup, please comment!


**NOTE: Hey everyone this is my second DA fanfic. It's a short story about Max and Logan's relationship. I would say it is during season 1 when they were just beginning to develop a relationship and like one another. **

Alphabet Soup

Max reread the directions on the soup can multiple times just to make sure that she was cooking it right. Yes, she was an X-5 with incredible superhuman abilities and strength. However, when Manticore created her, they did not give her the ability to cook. Logan was the cook, but the sound of him coughing could be heard from the living room where he lay on the couch miserable with the flu.

She turned the stove up thinking it would make the soup begin to rapidly cook. She grew impatient waiting for the soup to finish, because Logan's cough grew louder and more coarse.

"It's almost finished Logan!" She yelled from the kitchen so he could hear her. She could tell that it was time for him to take more medicine. She stood with her arms crossed and then decided to get a bowl from the cabinet. As she reached for the bowl then soup splattered onto the stovetop. "Crap!" she said to herself and she reached for the knob to turn the stove from high to medium. She moved the pot off the burner and placed it on another. Then she grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. With an oven mitt she picked up the overheated pot and poured soup into the bowl being careful not to spill it. After she put the pot down she grabbed the dish rag and wiped the drying soup off of the stove and then put it back on the faucet. She grabbed a spoon out of a drawer and put it in the bowl. Then she carried it out to Logan.

"This will make you feel better." she said to him as she sat the soup on a tray that was standing in front of the couch. Logan pushed himself up on his shoulder and struggled to sit up. Max grabbed his arm and helped him up the rest of the way. He looked down into the bowl.

"Alphabet soup?" he questioned and looked at Max.

"Yeah this is what you eat when you are sick right?"

"Yeah…when you are a kid."

"I put a lot of work into that soup. You'll like it, trust me." Max smiled. Logan takes a deep breath to the best of his ability and picked up the spoon that was hot to the touch from the steaming bowl of soup. He slurped the soup up and began to eat more one her was satisfied with the taste.

"See not bad is it?" Max asked.

"Pretty good. Maybe you're not all that bad of a cook." He smirked. She chuckled and looked at his flushed face. Since Logan was Eye's Only he almost seemed invincible. He had so many enemies and crooks dying to find out who the man was behind the "Streaming Freedom Bulletin," yet they would never find out who he is. Logan was that smart, resourceful, and good overall. Max smiled to herself not believing that something like the flu could bring the "last free voice in the city" away from his curious onlookers of a couple of days. She put her hand on his back and he looked at her.

"Get better Logan." She said still smiling.

"You know Max," He began through a stuffy nose, "you are very lucky that you don't have to deal with getting sick and common things that us mere…mortals have to deal with." He smirked and she could tell her was joking. Yet, it made her feel bad.

"You know I am a mortal too." she said quietly.

"I know…but you might as well be immortal. You can do so many things that…a lot of us can't." he was careful at his choice of words. However, Max knew that he was going to say "normal" people. She knew she was not normal, but she still was human.

"It may sound silly…but sometimes I wish I could feel how you feel right now. If I could trade all the abilities I have…I would." Max said.

"Why?"

"To feel what it feels like to be normal. I wish I didn't need all my 'superhuman strength.' I wish I was named, not branded. I wish a was raised, not trained." She felt herself tensing up. She hated talking about these things, but Logan was the only person that she could openly talk to about these kinds of things. She knew she needed to let it out. Her discomfort caused her to chuckle. Logan put down his spoon and looked at her seriously. "Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want."

Logan looked down into his soup and began to swirl his spoon around in it. The quietness between them made Max feel even awkward and she looked down at the floor.

"Hey." Logan said. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He moved his spoon towards her and she looked at it.

"M…L…" She looked at him in confusion.

"Max and Logan." He said to her. She stared at him. "It is true we may not get everything that we want…but if we have each other isn't that enough?"

"Logan…" she smiled and looked away from him. He never said things like this to her before, but she thought it was really sweet. She didn't know how to react. "you're right." she looked at him. "Thanks." He returned a smile.

"The plus side is your immunity keeps me from getting you sick. That means I'll have some company while I get rid of this awful flu." He said to her.

"Maybe I should do Eyes Only for you."

"Yeah and talk about how great alphabet soup is." They laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder.

**NOTE: Thanks for reading! please comment and tell me what you think =)**


End file.
